Sweet Dreams
by ThePoetAndTheWriter
Summary: Benny keeps having a dream in which he awakes with Erica in his bed and they hold each other. But is it a dream? Or is it reality?


**There is not enough Bennica people! Haha. I am in love with this couple and I have already done a fan fic called The truth hurts. But I got so much good feed back and so here is another. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Benny POV**

Arm. Out. Of. Blanket. Arm. Not. Safe! I groan trying to pull my arm back into the safety of my dark blue star trek sheets but fail miserably. Why wont you move stupid arm. I use my left hand to rub my eyes since my right wont co-operate. I open them up to see a blonde head of hair lying on my arm. "What the F..." I stop half way as the head turns. ERICA! What the hell is she doing in my bed. I freeze. What if... No that's not possible. I lift up the sheets to find I am still in my boxers and t-shirt.(I don't wear polos to bed. If I could I would) Erica moves closer to me and places her head on my chest. What do I do? Just go with it when is this ever going to happen again? Never. EXACTLY! I pull her closer and wrap my arms around her. I can't believe I have this babe in my bed. In **MY** bed! I laced my fingers in her hair and placed my forehead against hers. "Benny" she whispered and my heart skipped a beat. "Erica?" When she didn't reply I fell asleep making sure my arms wouldn't fall off her in my sleep.

Morning

I woke up. My head felt groggy and my skin tingled. I looked over to the left where in my dream Erica was lying. Nobody was there but there was a imprint of a body on the sheets. I grabbed the pillow and pulled it close smelling it. Yep! Erica's smell laced the pillow. But I thought it was a dream. Did Rory steal her perfume to confuse me? "Benny! You have school. Chop, chop. I'm making bacon" Grandma's voice echoed through the door. "BACON!" I yelled in triumph as I jumped into the shower. The hot water felt good but I had a feeling someone was watching me. I quickly turned to the open bathroom window. No one was there. "Stupid watching feelings!" I muttered then I couldn't help but sing. "Why do I feel like somebody waaaatchin' me?" I sang out jokingly and I swear I herd a giggle. "Who giggled?" I asked out. No one answered. "Great I am going insane!" I continue to shower but I close the window first. But not before a saw some one flash fast across the road...

School

"Hey E!" I yell down the corridor at Ethan who is yet again drooling over Sarah while hiding behind his locker door. "Hey B" Ethan manages still in trance. "Yoh if your going to stare like that at least take a picture" I smirk. Ethan's face goes bright red. "I am not staring!" Ethan protests. "Er dude you were practically drooling!" Ethan looks down at his feet. He seriously needs to ask her out before I ask her for him. Light-bulb! "Ethan if you don't ask out Sarah I will for you..." His face lit up. "Ah! Wait. And I will do it in the most embarrassing public area possible with a mega phone! HA!" I grin as Ethan's face drops. WIN! Benny 1 Ethan 0. "Fine" He grumbles and walks off to science as I go to calculus.

I spent the whole lesson thinking of my dream. If it was a dream but probably was. Erica wouldn't even step foot in my room never mind my bed! Was a nice dream though. But that doesn't explain the giggle or the speedy fuzzy person that zoomed faster then flash out in front of my window! "Mr Weir" The teacher yelled. "What?" I say annoyed. I was in thinky land. That doesn't happen that much. Wait! Did I just insult myself. Oh well better me then Jocky Jockerston sitting in the back row throwing insulting paper air planes round. "Don't give me that attitude Mr Weir! Now answer this question" I look at the board to find nothing. She must have been talking about it instead. CRAP! "Erm E=Mc2?" I say. Wait. 3...2...1... "Mr Weir you have detention with me now. Well done" She mocked. I glare at her as she turns back around. "Old bat!" I mutter. Well I already have the detention I guess I can zone out again. Not like she can give me another. Well she can but I have detention for geography tomorrow so hmm. Apparently your not suppose to blow up the actual volcano but just let that foamy rubbish come out the top. Everyone loves explosions. That teacher just needs to take a chill pill, seriously! The bell rings out. Yes! My favourite subject... LUNCH!

It was pizza day which was a bonus. I walked over and sat next to Ethan my tray full of pizza. "Yikes Benny!" Ethan's eyes go wide as he looks at my tray. "What?" Ethan gestured to my pizza. "Hey this is just a snack!" I sit down and Ethan just turns back to his lame sandwich. Sarah and Erica come and sit with us. "Hey babe. Oh hey Sarah" I say and I get a hiss from Sarah but Erica stays quiet. "What's up with the vampire goddess?" I ask. Everyone ignores me. "Fine then I guess it's ignore Benny day!" I shove some pizza in my mouth and glare at everyone. Except Erica. Who is actually dressed in skinny jeans and a baggy top. That's weird. Oh well she still looks hot. She catches me staring and smiles lightly. My eyes widen and I manage to smile back. Did Erica just smile at me? Or am I really going insane? Just eat your pizza Benny! I yell in my head. Ow! I am so going to need some paracetamol when I get home. Arguing with myself gives me a headache!

Ethan's House

I sat on the floor of the kitchen. My back against the fridge as I look out the back door. The dream still in my head. My arms were wrapped around her. I had her. She was mine in that dream. My eyes water but soon dry out with anger as I see Erica flirt with another jock outside Ethan's. My blood boils and it takes every ounce of me not to go out there and hit him. She's not mine when I wake up. Maybe I should just sleep forever. That would be nice. Just having her with me forever in my dreams. But that won't happen. I am not one for that kind of stuff. Jane comes in. Pink pyjamas and all. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I ask as she sits next to me on the floor. "Yeah" "Then what do you want?" It came out harsher then I wanted but right now my anger is a little on the red scale. "I know you like her" She says looking me in the eyes. "Who?" She points out the door at Erica. I sigh and pull Jane onto my lap. "Yep but that ain't gunna happen now is it?" I ask her trying my best to not look out the back door. "It could if you really love her" Jane said. She put her head on my chest and fell asleep. "I do. I do so much" I whisper stoking her hair. Erica walks into the kitchen and stops when she sees me holding Jane on the floor. "What are you doing?" She asks walking over. "Being a human bed. What does it look like?" I say not giving her eye contact. "Yikes was only asking" She mutters as I stand up cradling Jane. "I'm going to go put her to bed" I say as I leave the room.

That night

I woke up again to find Erica lying beside me. I wrap my arms around her. "Shame this is just a dream" I whisper placing my forehead against hers again. "But it isn't" Erica whispered back...


End file.
